When You're Gone
by StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS
Summary: Sort of sequel to My Happy Ending. One-shot. High school AU. Johnny feels extremely guilty about what he did but can he change it? Can he really change himself to get the girl? Johnny Storm/OC. Song fic based on song by Avril Lavigne.


**This story is kind of like a sequel to My Happy Ending, except it's in Johnny's P.O.V. And I may say that they broke up, I won't really go into any detail. So, in order to know why, you might want to read My Happy Ending first. But, if you've already read it then you should be fine. **

**Oh, and just a little warning. Johnny's a little ooc in this story.**

* * *

_**I always needed time on my own  
**__**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
**__**And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
**__**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

Johnny wasn't sure what to do with himself. He would normally hang out with his girlfriend, Erin but they weren't together anymore. He had made the dumb mistake of asking her out and then cheating on her when he was hooking up with other girls. He felt like a moron.

He looked around his room and sighed. Him and Erin had only been broken up for two weeks tops but to him it felt like a lot longer than that. To him it felt like a year at least.

Johnny looked at his bed. The last time that him and Erin had hung out, she had fallen asleep on the bed when they had both been laying there watching a movie. He couldn't remember what it was but he could imagine that it was probably some stupid cheesy romance movie. Since, they had school the next morning, she had left after he had fallen asleep and had somehow managed to get out of bed without waking him up.

He hadn't bothered to watch any stupid romance movies since then.

_**When you walk away I count the steps you take  
**__**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Johnny groaned as he watched Erin walk away from him. He kept trying to get her attention so that they could talk, but she wouldn't even look at him.

He felt like he was losing his mind. Very slowly.

He honestly was really sorry about what he did, and he wanted to make things right again so that they could maybe try again, but every time he tried to talk to her, Erin found some way to ignore or avoid him.

_**When you're gone  
**__**The pieces of my heart are missing you  
**__**When you're gone  
**__**The face I came to know is missing too**_

"Erin, I miss you. You have to give me another chance babe." Johnny could see that somewhere deep inside, Erin wanted to talk to him but she didn't turn around to face him.

They were sitting in math class. They had free time because there had been a test that day and the teacher didn't have anything else planned for them, so they had free time for the rest of class.

"I promise I won't do it again. I swear." Johnny was begging now, and that wasn't something that he did. _Ever_.

Johnny could clearly see Erin's patience running low though because before he knew it she had whirled around to face him.

"That's what they all say Johnny. And then the next thing you know, they're doing the same thing that they were doing before. Just because you say that you won't try to do it again, doesn't actually mean that you'll stick to your word. And quite frankly, I don't trust you. I'm not going to let myself get heartbroken again."

Johnny didn't get a chance to respond to that because the bell rang and Erin was up and out of the classroom door before he could blink.

_**When you're gone  
**__**The words I need to hear to always get me through  
**__**The day to make it okay  
**__**I miss you**_

"Sue, I miss her."

"Have you tried telling her that?" Sue questions him with her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but she won't even look at me Sue! I don't know what to do." Johnny says as he plops down on the couch.

"Well, look at it this way Johnny. You cheated on her and proved everyone in the school right. How do you thinks that makes her feel? She believed in you and then you let her down. You're just going to have to give her some time. You never know, she could change her mind." Sue shrugs.

"But what if she doesn't?" Johnny questions in desperation.

"Then I don't know what to tell you, Johnny. I'd hate to burst your bubble, but you broke her heart and now she's not talking to you. That's all your fault, so you're going to have to have to figure it out on your own."

_**I've never felt this way before  
**__**Everything reminds me of you  
**__**And the clothes that you left, they lie on the floor  
**__**And they smell like you, I love the things that you do**_

Johnny wasn't normally one to let his emotions get the best of him. He hated emotions, seeing as he thought that they were pointless, but right now he couldn't help it. He liked to keep his emotions buried deep down most of the time; but the more time that he had spent dating Erin, he had slowly started to change that.

It just seemed like every time he looked around, everything he saw reminded him of Erin and it was driving him up the wall insane.

Just the other day, he had been clearing up his room a little bit and he had found of Erin's many hoodies. She must have left it there after one of the many times that they had hung out together before things had turned sour. Johnny would have to give it to Sue so that she could give it back to Erin, even though he really didn't want to.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
**__**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

As he walked through the woods, Johnny thought about all the times that him and Erin had made the same exact journey. No one really came back there anymore so he was sure that they were the only two people that knew about it.

Johnny was shocked to say the least at what he saw when he got there.

He could clearly see that someone was already there. At first, he was too far away to see who it was, but as he walked closer, he saw Erin's familiar red hair. She had her headphones in her ears though, so she didn't know that he was there.

Johnny was half-tempted to go over to her but at the last minute he changed his mind. He figured that if she tried to avoid him at school when there were people around, then she wouldn't hesitate to hit attack him just to get away from him where there was no one around. That's what was on his mind as he turned around and started to walk back to his house.

_**When you're gone  
**__**The pieces of my heart are missing you  
**__**And when you're gone  
**__**The face I came to know is missing too**_

Johnny looked around the cafeteria looking for Erin so that he could talk to her. He even went as far as looking at the door waiting for any sign of her. His shoulders slumped when he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where's Erin?" He asked his sister when everyone else showed up at the table that they normally sat at.

"I don't know Johnny. I haven't seen her today and I haven't talked to her since last night. Why are you so eager to know?" Sue asked him, already knowing the answer. Next to them, Reed and Ben watched on.

"I need to know because I want to talk to her. I need to talk to her about everything." Johnny says as he looks around again, hoping to see her coming towards the table.

"Johnny, I love you to death because you're my little brother but you need to give up with trying to talk to Erin. All you're doing is ruining your chances and pushing her away. You need to give her some space." Sue explains to him. Johnny being Johnny, of course really didn't want to listen to her. As if hearing his thoughts, Sue gave him a look that clearly said 'back off.'

_**And when you're gone  
**__**The words I need to hear to always get me though  
**__**The day and make it okay  
**__**I miss you**_

Johnny mauled over what Sue had just told him about Erin and pushing her away. He didn't really want to stop trying to talk to her because he felt like that was the only way to get her back. He was afraid if he didn't try to talk to her now, she would find someone else.

He really did miss her though and he wasn't sure what he was going to do if she didn't talk to him. He'd more than likely die a little inside. All the talks that they used to have was probably what he missed the most other than just being able to hold her in his arms.

'_I wonder what she's doing right now' _he thinks to himself. Johnny was well aware that he probably sounded like a stalker to anyone that didn't know everything about the situation.

_**We were made for each other  
**__**Out here forever  
**__**I know we were, yeah**_

"Johnny, you need to cut it out. Just stop talking about Erin. And if at all possible, you need to stop talking about her. You're pinning and you sound like a stalker. Or a love sick puppy." Sue demands. She was tired of hearing Johnny bitching and complaining about how he missed Erin and how she wouldn't talk to him.

She was the only one that he talked about it too because Sue was pretty sure that the preps that Johnny normally hung out with didn't want to hear about it and she was pretty sure that Johnny didn't want seem like a wimp around them, so he never brought it up. And he couldn't talk to Reed and Ben about it either because Reed wasn't very close with him and it was pretty obvious that Ben couldn't stand him.

"It's your own fault that she won't talk to you so stop complaining about it to me. I'm tired of hearing it." Johnny glares at her from where he's sitting in the living room (right in front of the television).

"Everyone needs to stop reminding me that it's my fault that she won't talk to me. I already knew that. And you know what? I regret ever hooking up with Cassidy in the first place. Because of that, I lost the one thing that I always wanted to keep safe and never let go of. So, I'm sorry if I'm acting like a stalker. Anyone would if they missed someone as much as I missed Erin." Johnny snaps before he stands up in a huff and walks out of the room.

"You never told anyone about anything you've been doing other than me, Johnny!" Sue yells down the hallway just as Johnny shuts his door.

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
**__**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
**__**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

Johnny laid down on his bed in a huff. He felt a little better after he got that all of his chest but he felt bad because he just basically went off on his sister when he shouldn't have.

He knew that Sue hadn't deserved that, but he had been holding stuff in the entire time, it could have been anyone on the receiving end of it. It was only a matter of time before he snapped. He was just sad that it had ended up being his sister that he snapped at.

Johnny was aware that he should probably go apologize to his sister, but his foolish pride wouldn't let him. That, and knowing Sue, she was probably mad at him. So he was going to give her a little time to cool off and calm down before he tried to talk to her again. Trying to talk to an angry Sue was not fun for anyone involved in the conversation or anyone that was around when it was happening. She could get downright cruel when she was pissed off.

_**When you're gone  
**__**The pieces of my heart are missing you  
**__**And when you're gone  
**__**The face I came to know is missing too**_

'_Okay, I just need to build a bridge and get over it. At this point in time, I'm not gonna be able to get Erin back. And I doubt that I ever will. She won't even look at me.' _Johnny thought to himself.

He looked up from the picture of him and Erin from one of the concerts that they had gone to when they had been together when he heard footsteps heading towards his room. He assumed that they were Sue's.

"Johnny, you're not doing yourself any favors staring at that picture." Surprisingly, it was Reed. Johnny wasn't sure what Reed was doing there. It was pretty obvious that Reed wasn't very fond of him. Johnny narrowed his eyes and Reed raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry but you know it's true. Moping around feeling sorry for yourself is not doing anyone any favors. You screwed up with Erin. And we get that. But you need to stop. You're driving your sister insane because that's all you talk about whenever she's close enough to hear it. And you need to stop holding everything in because you're scaring her too. Cut it out." Reed says and then spins around on his heel, leaving a speechless Johnny behind in his room.

_**And when you're gone  
**__**All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
**__**The day and make it okay  
**__**I miss you**_

Johnny was almost considering listening to Reed for once and taking his advice; which didn't happen _ever_ but Reed had a valid point. There was no way that he was going to get Erin to pay attention to him. Even if he really wanted her too. Erin was really stubborn like that. She wouldn't do something that she didn't want to do.

He felt bad for scaring his sister but she didn't know what it was like to lose someone that you love because you did something wrong when you weren't thinking about anyone but yourself. With some resolution, Johnny got up to look for Sue, who he found sitting in the living room watching television.

"Sue, I'm sorry for everything that I did to you and for scaring you but I just miss Erin so much that I can't help but think and talk about her all the time. So for that I'm sorry." Sue looks up at him with a questioning look on her face. She opens her mouth to say something but Johnny interrupts her.

"No, you don't have to say anything, just listen. I know words won't express this enough but if I could take back everything that I said to you and did to Erin, I would. But I can't and I get to live with that. I understand that now. I should have never done it in the first place but I wasn't thinking. But I can't take it back, no matter how much I want to. So, I'm sorry. For everything."

Johnny tells her as he starts to back down the hallway. He hadn't gone past the doorway anyway.

As Johnny walked down the hallway, he started thinking about Erin again and then he felt tears fall out of his eyes. That was new. He'd never cried over anyone or anything before. He quickly wiped them away and went back into his bedroom before Sue got to the hallway.


End file.
